Numerous types of electrical wire connectors for forming bared ends of electrical wires into a waterproof electrical connection through application of force by the user are known in the art. One type of electrical connector relies on inserting the wires into a sealant located between a terminal block and a terminal screw and then squeezing the bared ends of the wire by rotating the terminal screw. The more the user tightens the terminal screw the greater the squeezing and hence an enhanced electrical connection between the bared wire end and the terminal screw.
Another type of electrical wire connector that depends on the force applied by the user is a twist-on wire connector that can be used to form a waterproof electrical connection through rotation of the electrical wires in a spiral shape housing containing a sealant. In the twist-on wire connector, as well as the terminal connector, the more rotational force applied by the user the greater the compression of the wire ends and hence an enhanced electrical connection between the electrical wires.
Another type of electrical wire connector that depends on the force applied by the user, which is used with unstripped wires, is a cutting connector that uses two blades that slice through the insulation layer of the electrical wire and also cut into the sides of the wire, which is located in a waterproof sealant. In each of these prior connectors the electrical connection can be formed in the presence of a waterproof agent through a user generated force sufficient to negate the presence of a waterproofing and electrically insulating agent located on and between the electrical wires.
If a waterproof connection is required in other types of wire connector the conventional methods of waterproofing such wire connectors is to inject a sealant in the wire connector after the wire has been brought into electrical contact with the electrical conductor and bus strip therein. In still another method of waterproofing other types of wire connectors the entire wire connector with the electrical wires secured therein is inserted into a housing containing a sealant, which allows one to encapsulate the entire wire connector, and thereby waterproof the wire connections therein.
One of the other types of electrical connectors, which can be waterproofed by encapsulation, is the lever type wire connector. This type of connector does not rely on the force imparted by a user since a spring force holds the wires in electrical contact with a bus strip. A lever allows one to release the spring to enable the spring to form electrical contact with the electrical wire. The force of the spring is limited by the spring constant of the spring used in the wire connector. Hence the force on the electrical wire by the spring cannot be increased by the user. Consequently, the user lacks the ability to increase the force on electrical wire and thus enhance the electrical connection through use of additional user force.
Although the enhancement of force by the user cannot be used to enhance an electrical connection in the presence of a sealant the applicants have discovered that one can waterproof connections in lever type wire connectors other than through encapsulation.